Lovesick Revenge
by jason5-evah
Summary: The girls at Camp Half blood have been acting way too weird. After eating a cookie, Annabeth becomes crazy over Percy and that's not the worst part. It's not just her. The girls keep flirting with boys and acting even more crazy around their boyfriends. Even Piper is acting weird towards her boyfriend Jason and Leo, who loves attention from girls, is getting scared. What now?


**Hey guys. Im one of the authors on this account. Muhaha. So this idea came when I was watching my babysitters a Vampire. Don't worry its not really like the show. It was inspired by it. YUPPP. I own NOTHHINNGG! Yup. OH! this might be really OOC. ENJOY!**

Annabeth was walking around camp half-blood making sure things were in order. The occasional camper would ask for her help but other than that she didn't have anything to do. So she decided to go and see her boyfriend, Percy Jackson.

As Annabeth went looking for Percy she saw Drew. Drew smiled and was holding some cookies. Annabeth wasn't sure what she was up to but had a feeling it wasn't good.

"Hi, Annabeth. Would you like a cookie?" She asked.

"Where did you get these?" she questioned.

"Aphrodite. Oh smack the expression off of your face. It's not going to kill you. Just take one!"

Annabeth reluctantly took a cookie. Drew smiled and skipped away. Annabeth looked at the cookie. It looked fine. She ate it. She waited a few seconds and realized nothing happened. Well, who knew. Drew was right. Then she saw Percy and felt a little lightheaded. That's when things went wrong.

* * *

Piper had eaten one of Drew's cookies too but since Jason had no idea about Drew's little plans he was totally confused. See, he was talking to Leo when Piper came over and hugged him. He was concerned when she wouldn't let go.

"Um, Piper? What are you doing?"

"You are so cute! I like you." She smiled still not letting go of his waist.

"Um. What?"

"You are so adorable when you're confused!"

Jason looked at Leo who shrugged.

"Um, Piper. Jason's already your boyfriend. You don't need to be obsessive." said Leo.

"Your eyes are sooo blue! Bluer than the sky!"

Jason looked at Leo like: _What's wrong with her?_

"Piper, are you okay?"

She finally let go of him. "You are sooo sweet to care about me! You are the best boyfriend ever!"

Leo looked at Jason and said, "She's gone lovesick."

She grabbed Jason's hand. "You want to go on a romantic walk or something?! It'll be amazing! Much more fun than fighting monsters. Why do they try to kill you anyway?! I guess they are jealous of how AMAZING you are! Oh! I forgot I have to and help Lacy with something!" She pouted. "Will you miss me!?"

"Um. Yeah."

"You are so cute!" She kissed him on the cheek and skipped away. Jason looked horrified. "Who did this to my girlfriend?"

"Eyes bluer than the sky? Acting really girly? Perky and insane? This screams spell all over." said Leo.

"Or I could be that awesome." Leo glared at Jason. "It was a joke, Leo."

"We need to find Annabeth. She's super smart. Maybe this has happened before."

"Good idea."

* * *

Meanwhile Percy had run into Annabeth.

"Percy!" She smiled. "I missed you sooo much!" She kissed him. He knew something was up. She is never this excited unless it's about architecture or something he's never heard of. She started to talk again. "Omg you are so adorable. I love you so much! You cute when you looked worried. Well, you look cute all the time, but today especially you look amazing! You want to go swimming or something!? I would totally like to go if you would like to go! And-"

"Whoa, Annabeth. Are you okay?" Percy asked.

"Of course I am! You are the cutest boy ever. I am so lucky to be your girlfriend. If you want I could make you blue cookies or something! We could have a picnic and take a walk at the beach!"

"What?" This wasn't Annabeth. She liked doing these things but she would only make cookies if he was there to help. She sucked at baking food.

A scared Jason and Leo walked up to Annabeth and Percy. Percy said, "Hey guys."

Annabeth frowned. "Why aren't you talking to me? Are you mad at me? Is blue not your favorite color anymore?"

Jason and Leo looked at each other. "Not her too!" Jason groaned.

Percy didn't catch on. "You didn't do anything. What are you talking about?"

Annabeth smiled and said, "Oh no! I forgot about helping the Aphrodite cabin with some stuff. I'll miss you! Bye!" She kissed him and ran off. Percy looked at Leo. "Did you do this to her?!"

"NO!"

He looked at Jason. "He's actually telling the truth this time. The same thing happened to Piper."

"What?" Percy looked around. The campers seemed normal. Except for Annabeth and Piper.

"We think someone placed a curse or spell on them." Jason said.

"But who?"

Just then a few girls came up to Leo blushing. One said, "You are so cute! Can I visit you sometime?"

"OO and me?"

"And don't forget me, Leo!"

Leo smiled and said, "Anytime, ladies." The giggled and said their goodbyes. Leo jumped up and down and fist pumped the air. "WHOO HOO! I did it. Finally the girls at this camp came to their senses."

"Leo, they weren't acting like themselves." Jason said.

"You're just mad because I can date all these girls while you have a girlfriend."

"Dude, shut up."

"We need to talk to Chiron. Maybe he knows something." Percy said looking worried.

* * *

At the Big House the boys were in Chiron's office. He looked at them oddly. "They did what?"

"These girls keep acting weird like their under some type of spell or curse. They aren't acting normal. Any ideas?" Percy asked.

"I'm not sure. No one has ever done this before, but love is Aphrodite's department. Maybe it was something she did. All I know is that until it passes I will remain here. Just in case my predictions are right."

"What predictions?" Leo asked scared.

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing. Right now they seem fine. If they start giving you stuff that's when you should be worried."

"What type of stuff exactly?"

"Oh you know, love notes, flowers, chocolate. Simple things like that. But if they give you things with your name on it or it's personalized. Then.. Be careful."

"You are still keeping something." Jason said.

"It's probably nothing, Jason. Why don't you ask around to see if Aphrodite showed up or something?"

The three boys left annoyed.

"That was not helpful." Percy said. "Why did Frank and Hazel have to be at camp Jupiter this week?! Frank could turn into a bear a scare the weirdness out of them."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Thalia was right. You are a kelp head."

"AIRHEAD."

"GUYS. Don't fight." The same three girls came up to Leo and said, "WE MADE THIS FOR YOU!"

They gave him flowers and chocolates with cards attached to them. Then a T shirt with his face and name on it. He smiled. "You guys are awesome."

They giggled and walked away.

Jason and Percy became wide-eyed. "Flowers? Chocolate? A T-shirt with your face on it?" Percy said. Jason and him ran to the doors of the big house yelling "LET US IN!" Chiron placed a closed sign in the window and lowered all the curtains. Percy yelled, "EVEN AFTER I SAVED OLYMPUS!?"

Jason sighed. "We're doomed."

They walked back to Leo who was in a daze of happiness. Jason poked him. Leo looked at him and asked annoyed, "What?! You're ruining the moment."

"Those girls just gave you everything that Chiron said was BAD and you are acting like nothing is wrong!" Jason exclaimed.

"You're just jealous because Piper didn't give you anything."

Percy pointed to their cabins. "Guys. Look." As they walked closer they saw all the letters that their girlfriends put in front of their door. Jason picked up a letter. He read aloud, "You are the greatest demigod ever! You are so amazing! Blah blah blah." He paused. "Look at this stuff! This is crazy! This shouldn't be here."

Percy picked up a basket of blue cookies. "How did she even have time to make this?!"

Annabeth ran over to Percy. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" She gave him a hug.

"Whhaaa." Percy said stupidly.

"AW! You're doing it again! Acting all stupidly adorable! It's sooo cute! I was talking to some of the girls and they said you have amazing hair. Then I thought about it more and realized you DO have amazing hair! I mean it's just so fluffy and perfect!"

"What?" Percy tried to say something smart while Jason and Leo were in shock. Annabeth smiled. "We should spend the whole day together!"

"Um. Percy is busy today!" said Leo.

Annabeth frowned. "Busy?"

Leo said, "Yup he is. He has to do something."

Annabeth looked at Percy. "More important than spending time with me?! I can't believe it. Are you trying to break up with me?"

Percy kicked Leo. "No! No! I'm not!"

She looked relived. She stumbled for a moment and seemed to snap back into the real Annabeth. "Whhhatt?" She quickly returned into crazy Annabeth. "Why do you hang out with these two? You are coming with me!" She grabbed his hand and hauled him away.

Jason looked at Leo. "She's definitely under a spell."

"No duh, Sparky. The question is how to we break it?" Leo saw his fan girls waving at him. "Do we have to break it?"

"LEO."

"Fine."

* * *

The two had no idea where Percy and Annabeth went, but they did find Piper. Piper was smiling from ear to ear until she saw Leo. "Why is he here?" she complained.

Jason couldn't speak. Piper looked amazing. Somehow she had been blessed by Aphrodite again. Not that she didn't always look beautiful, but this time Jason's mind could not work. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress. The one she wore the first time her mother had blessed her. Leo punched him.

She grabbed his hands. "Can't we do something just the two of us?"

"Whhaa?" Jason was dazed by her beauty. Leo punched him again. "Um. What? The two of us?"

"So you do agree!" She looked at Leo and glared. "Repair boy." She let go of Jason's hands and stumbled. "Piper?"

She shook her head and said, "Jason! Come on! Don't you want to take a walk?"

Leo looked at Jason. "Go ahead I think I have an idea."

Piper dragged Jason away.

* * *

While Percy and Jason were off with their girlfriends Leo had figured out some things. The girls would snap out of their little spell when true reality would hit them. Like when Piper called him repair boy or how Annabeth saw true concern in Percy. It was real world things. Piper and Annabeth weren't themselves. Certainly Piper would never be so mean to Leo unless she was joking and Annabeth would never talk openly about Percy's hair. It was too weird.

Leo was walking to his cabin when he saw Drew laughing hysterically. He snuck over near her to hear what she was saying. "Who knew Annabeth could be so in love? HA. And Piper. Geez she needs a life. BEST idea ever. And this is only the beginning. This is what happens when you take cute hot guys away from me." She looked at the cookies that were placed next to her. She continued to laugh.

Leo freaked out. He had to tell his friends but first just a few minutes of research and plan making.

* * *

Percy was with Annabeth walking along the beach when she stopped.

"Annabeth?"

"What am I doing here?" she asked.

"Um. Walking with me?"

She glared at him. "You're the son of Poseidon. The son of my mother's enemy." She pulled out her knife. "You're awful! You need to die!"

"Annabeth?! You can't be serious.." he backed away slowly.

"I'll give you a five second head start before I hunt you down."

Percy did the most heroic thing in his entire life. He freaking ran.

* * *

Meanwhile Jason was going to face a similar problem. Piper and Jason were sitting together looking at the view of camp on Half-blood hill.

Piper suddenly glared at Jason with hatred.

"Um. Is something wrong?" He looked behind him. There wasn't anyone there. He looked back at Piper.

She stood up pulling out her dagger. "Jason stupid Grace. You are going to pray you were never born." She pointed the dagger at his chest. He looked around. She was going to kill him. No one would know.

"Piper, think about this!" That bought him a moment and he rolled to the side. He stood up and pulled the dagger out of her hand. He threw it to the side. Then he ran. As fast as he could to find Leo.

* * *

Leo was in his cabin trying to think of ideas when Percy knocked furiously. "LEO! LET ME IN NOW! LEO! NOWW!"

He opened the door and Percy ran in and locked it. Leo looked at him like he was nuts. "What happened?"

"Annabeth is trying to kill me."

"What?"

"Something happened! First she was all: omg you're so amazing and blllahhh and then she was like: You're the son of Poseidon! DIE!"

"But it's just Annabeth.."

"EXACTLY. She knows me better than anyone. She knows how I fight and think for the most part. She knows my weaknesses, LEO! SHE KNOWS! Now's she's going to find me and kill me and I'm gonna die."

"I don't think I have ever seen you this scared." Leo thought for a moment. "If this happened with Annabeth.. then.."

"Jason."

"Oh no."

"Piper's going to kill him."

Leo looked scared. "She can charmspeak, Percy! It's worse than that! He might kill himself!"

"What do we do!?"

"We need to find Jason."

"Without dying."

"Yup."

"I HATE THIS PLAN SO MUCH."

* * *

Percy and Leo went after Jason. They saw him running down Half-blood hill. Piper threw her knife at him. Luckily she missed. He yelled at the two, "HELP."

Leo hated to do this but he summoned his fire and it came between Piper and Jason. Leo said, "HURRY!" Jason tried to follow them but Piper yelled, "JASON! COME BACK!" He started walking towards her almost heading into the fire. Percy and Leo pulled Jason back. He shook his head. Then they ran until they got to Leo's cabin.

When they got there Percy used the water from Leo's faucet and IM'ed Frank and Hazel.

"Hey, Percy!" Frank said smiling though he stopped when he saw Percy's expression.

"Help! Annabeth and Piper are trying to kill us! They're under some spell!"

Leo came into view. "First they were all like: OOOHH I LOOVVEEE YOUUUUU! And then they turned crazy and were like: I'M GONNNAAA KIIILLLL YOOOOUUU!"

Jason said, "Know anything about that!?"

Hazel said, "Well.. I don't know any myths but that screams Aphrodite. Did they do anything that strictly had to do with the Aphrodite cabin?"

Leo thought back to when he was spying on Drew. Cookies. He forgot about the cookies.

"Cookies!" He yelled. "Drew was laughing about those two. I bet they ate the cookies and Drew past them out to other girls as well. She figured if she couldn't get a boyfriend why should anyone else."

Frank said, "Maybe if they were nice and sweet and stuff they will be terrifying for the same time period."

There was pounding on the door. They heard Annabeth yelled, "GET OUT HERE AND FIGHT SON OF POSEIDON! UNLESS YOU'RE TOO MUCH OF A COWARD!"

Percy was annoyed. He was tempted to beat her in a fight, but he didn't want to risk his death.

Piper's turn to yell mean comments. "JASON GRACE! GET OVER HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Jason started walking in a trance again towards the door. Percy and Leo pulled him back. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" Leo said and Jason came back to his senses.

Hazel and Frank looked worried. "Do we need to come and help?" Frank asked. "I don't mind coming early. Octavian is annoying me."

Percy thought for a moment. "If you don't hear from us in about an hour… Come."

Frank nodded and Percy ended the connection.

Leo said, "We can't resist Piper's charmspeak."

"No, but she won't be talking to us. She'll be talking to Jason."

"I'm right here, guys." Jason said.

"We could always tie him up." Leo suggested.

"NO." Jason said. "Don't you have an underground bunker or something?"

"Yes.. But.. That's my Leo cave!"

"We're going to die and that's all you have to say?" Percy asked.

They heard the three girls screaming at Leo. They wanted to kill him but couldn't decide who wanted to kill him. "They're fighting over me!"

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME, LEO. They're fighting over who should kill you!"

"OHH.. Right. Leo cave it is."

* * *

A few hours later with numerous calls to Hazel and Frank they thought it would be safe to go and see if the girls were back to normal. Leo slowly opened to door. They were gone. Was this a trick? Percy pulled out riptide and stepped outside. Annabeth walked over and Percy put up his sword in defense. She rubbed her head. "Do you know what happened?" She looked at the sword. "Why are you pointing that at me, seaweed brain?"

"You're not going to kill me?"

"Why on earth would I do that? I have a terrible headache. I don't feel like kicking your butt."

Percy smiled and put away riptide. He gave Annabeth a hug. "You're BACK!"

"Um. Where did I go?"

"I'll tell you later. Let me walk you to your cabin."

"I am so confused." Annabeth said but she let him lead her to her cabin.

Jason looked at Leo. "Are your fan girls going to ignore you now?"

"I don't know but IIIII'MM GOING TO FIND OUT!" Leo ran to find his fan girls.

Piper walked out of her cabin and saw Jason. She came up to him and asked, "What did Drew do to me besides this stupid outfit?"

"Um.. Made you lovesick and then you tried to kill me."

She looked shocked. She put her hand over her mouth. "I tried to kill you?"

He shrugged.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Really?"

He laughed, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Well, I guess we should start planning out our revenge on Drew. Even though my mother enjoyed the show. I don't understand why."

"Percy said when she met her she was all about tragic love stories."

"That would explain a lot. Oh well." She looked at him. "You should probably get some sleep. You look exhausted."

"And you look waaay too girly."

"Shut up, Sparky."

The demigod days went back to normal but that doesn't mean more trouble didn't start when Frank and Hazel went to Camp Half blood. But then again, that is a whole other story.

The End.


End file.
